video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Trust Thomas and Other Stories
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Trust Thomas and Other Stories is a UK VHS release Video Collection International Ltd on 11th November 1991, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection on 1st June 1992 and 11th October 1993. The Fat Controller's letter (post-1991) My Dear Friends, When I heard the news that you wanted more stories about Thomas and all my engines, I could not believe my ears. It is most gratifying that our adventures here on the Island of Sodor provide so much enjoyment to you all. I am sure that you will soon make friends with the engines you will meet in these new stories; Rusty the Diesel, Skarloey, Granpuff, and the others. I hope you will go on enjoying all the Thomas stories. My engines still talk about the day the very important visitor came to the island (do you know that story?), and I am afraid James still gets teased about the time he got stung by a bee. I must get back to my engines, so I will close by sending you my kindest regards. Yours sincerely, Sir Topham Hatt PS. And Thomas asked me to send you a cheery Peep Peep! * NOTE: The Fat Controller's letter acts as a description for some UK Thomas videos. Episodes # Henry's Forest - Henry's favourite place on the Island of Sodor is the forest. He is very sad when a storm damages the trees. Terence and Trevor come to the rescue. # The Trouble with Mud - Gordon gets splashed with mud. He refuses to be cleaned and is ordered to pull trucks. "Having a good wash down is essential to every engine". # No Joke for James - James plays a trick on Gordon, which gets him into trouble. He soon learns that an engine doesn't have to pull coaches to be useful. # Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - Sometimes Thomas and Percy work right through the night pulling the post train. Harold thinks he can make a better job of it, but Thomas and Percy prove their worth. # Trust Thomas - Bertie learns that he can trust an engine - especially if his name is Thomas. Though Gordon and James prove to be less trustworthy. # Mavis - Here, we welcome Mavis, a young diesel engine who works at the Quarry. She causes Toby a lot of trouble, because she still has a lot to learn about trucks. # Toby's Tightrope - Mavis' high spirits put Toby in terrible danger. She is sorry for her actions and decides she will always ask experienced engines for advice in the future. # Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - Edward and Trevor might be old, but they are Really Useful. Their contribution to the vicar's garden party makes everything a success. Trivia * An early UK release included an early narration that was later re-recorded. * Clips from this video were featured in the children's video titles by Video Collection International Ltd advert in 1992. * This video was advertised at the end of "Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure" on CITV on 14 July 1992. No Trailers Opening (Original 1991 release) #Tracking control screen #Warning screen #The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) #Trust Thomas and Other Stories Title Card #Britt Allcroft Presents #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro # Start of Henry's Forest (1991) Closing (Original 1991 release) #End of Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (1991) #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends closing #The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers Opening (1993 Re-Release) # Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) # Britt Allcroft Presents # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro # Start of Henry's Forest (1991) Closing (1993 Re-Release) # End of Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (1991) # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends closing # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1993 re-issue The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV", and "The Wind in the Willows". Gallery TrustThomasandotherStoriesbackcoverandspine.JPG|Back cover and spine TrustThomasandotherstoriesOriginalVHSCassette.jpg|Original UK cassette Henry'sForest1991titlecard.jpg TheTroublewithMudtitlecard.png NoJokeforJames1991titlecard.jpg Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain1991titlecard.jpg TrustThomas1991titlecard.jpg Mavisoriginaltitlecard.jpg Toby'sTightrope1991titlecard.jpg Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyoriginaltitlecard.png Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends videos with Britt Allcroft Company 1991 version Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:BBFC U Category:Thames Television Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Thomas & Friends videos with Britt Allcroft Company credit (1991 version) Category:Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Michael Angelis (Narrator) Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp)